


con el pasar de los años

by Princess_andromeda



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: "Con algo de reluctancia y el corazón en la garganta, Shaina arrancó el calendario de la pared para tirarlo al cesto de basura. Apenas escuchando a Aldebarán se dio cuenta de que con el pasar de los años, la memoria se vuelve fraudulenta. Sólo espera que su corazón no lo haga."





	con el pasar de los años

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto por un evento interno del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi. Pero quería también que estuviera aquí. Les digo lo mismo de siempre: no soy Kurumada, así que los personajes no son míos, y espero que disfruten mis fics con Ooc. Ya casi cumplo tres años de escritora, ains.

Habiendo entrenado como amazona casi toda su vida, Shaina no recuerda casi cómo debe comportarse en año nuevo. Recuerda las canciones de su madre, el comer lentejas a la media noche, y el que algunos vecinos comieran uvas con las campanadas de la iglesia local.

Hacía dos días se había acabado el entusiasmo de Yoshino por la Navidad, pero parecía juguete nuevo con cuerda cuando recordó que la venida del nuevo año era también una celebración.

Se encontraba preparando la cena cuando escuchó unos suaves toques contra la puerta de bambú, se giró y se encontró con su hija en un vestidito blanco. Al verla tan feliz inmediatamente Shaina sonrió también. Se arrodilló frente a la nena y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó, haciendo señas al vestido que de seguro le daría frío por la noche.

—Papi me lo regaló. —respondió la niña apuntando al ex-caballero que lucía un tanto culpable. Shaina le dedicó una ligera mirada desaprobadora y notó de inmediato que él también llevaba ropas blancas.

— ¿Y eso? —reiteró observando ahora al padre. Aldebarán se encogió de hombros y observó a la cocina.

—Es tradición de año nuevo en Brasil. Tú también ve a cambiarte, te preparé un baño de especias.

Shaina arqueó una ceja mientras se ponía de pie. — ¿Desde cuando seguimos tradiciones brasileñas? —no quería sonar grosera, en serio que no, es sólo que no habían hecho nada de eso los años anteriores y le extrañaba un poco que ahora sí.

—Te vi preparando las lentejas y supuse que iríamos con las costumbres brasileñas este año. —la expresión de Shaina se volvió aún más confusa.

— ¿Brasileñas? Pero si preparar lentejas en año nuevo es de Italia. —algo pareció hacer click en la mente de Aldebarán ante esto, pero sin poder responderle, Yoshino interrumpió.

—Mamá y papá están hablando raro de nuevo. —desde aquella vez que se habían puesto a hablar raro por tres horas mientras hablaban con ella, le dijeron que les avisara si se ponían a hablar "raro". Ambos padres se detuvieron y le dedicaron una mirada de disculpas a la niña.

—Iré a tomar el baño, entonces. —Aldebarán sonrió.

—También te dejé un vestido blanco en tu habitación.

Una vez bañada y cambiada, regresó a la cocina donde padre e hija se encontraban sirviendo los platos. Con una toalla continuó secando su cabello castaño hasta que ambos se voltearon.

La primera reacción de Aldebarán fue abrir los ojos como platos. —Vaya, en realidad te lo pusiste.

Shaina se encogió de hombros. —Sólo es por este día, ¿no?

Aldebarán sonrió de nuevo y Shaina trató de no pensar de nuevo en cómo sentía mariposas ante esa sonrisa. —Se te ve bastante bien.

— ¡Mami linda!

* * *

Comieron lentejas, aunque a Yoshino no le gustara demasiado el sabor de éstas, y varios minutos antes de la medianoche, Aldebarán sacó desde debajo de la mesa un enorme bouquet de flores; en cuanto las vio, Shaina sintió que se le iba el aliento. Desde aquella vez que bailaron, a pesar de que intentara no estarlo, era demasiado consciente de los pequeños gestos que tenía el caballero de Tauro para con ella.

—Es hora de llevar la ofrenda al mar. —dijo el brasileño, y Yoshino observó curiosa al enorme ramo.

— ¿Vamos a llevar a las flores al mar? —preguntó, con una mezcla de asombro y confusión, al igual que el rostro de la amazona.

Por supuesto… que las llevarían al mar. No es como si… espera, ¿por qué las llevarían al mar?

Guiada por estas preguntas en su cabeza, levantó la vista y observó al padre de Yoshino con toda la duda que pudo reflejar sin lucir tonta.

— ¿Llevarlas al mar? —no se sentía decepcionada sólo… bastante confundida.

La sonrisa de Aldebarán se ensanchó. —Es algo que hacía cuando mis padres aún vivían; íbamos al mar en año nuevo y mi padre le daba el ramo a mi madre para que lo apreciara. —le ofreció el ramo, en vez, a la pequeña Yoshino para que realizara dicho análisis—. Cuando ella daba el visto bueno —la nena asintió— él correría al mar para que la diosa aceptara el regalo.

Shaina suspiró, aceptando el hecho de que irían con las tradiciones brasileñas este año. —Iré por unas toallas para que te seques y un suéter.

* * *

Justo como Shaina había previsto, los vientos de la costa eran bastante fríos, y a pesar de todos sus años de entrenamiento no pudo evitar el tener que abrazarse un poco para conservar calor. No comprendía cómo Aldebarán y Yoshino podían correr con tanta libertad, vistiendo ropas tan ligeras a mitad del invierno.

Aldebarán revisó el reloj que traía en la muñeca, especial para esa ocasión, y sonrió aún más. —Iré a dejar el ramo de flores en el mar, cuando vuelva, tú y yo daremos siete saltos en las olas, ¿entendido? —Yoshino asintió entusiasmada y Shaina sintió la necesidad de intervenir.

—Yoshino, no lo hagas. —intentó decirle en una voz suave pero autoritaria—. Te enfermarás de gripe.

Aldebarán la observó con ojos tan grandes como los de la niña, ambos con la ilusión de poder cumplir con los rituales de año nuevo.

—Si se enferma yo la cuido. —la mirada de Shaina para con él era igual de reprobatoria.

—Tú también te enfermarás de gripe.

—Entonces podrás decirme "te lo dije". —al ver que no le había hecho demasiada gracia, el caballero dejó de reírse—. Hades no me mató, una gripe tampoco lo hará. —esa frase la dijo en griego a propósito, para que la pequeña no les pudiera entender. E hizo caso omiso de la queja de la niña ante no poder entenderle.

Sabía que era bastante fuerte, no por nada había alcanzado el rango de Caballero Dorado, pero tras aquella Batalla Santa y tras perder tanto, no podía evitar sentir que ante cualquier cosilla lo perdería de nuevo.

—Está bien, pueden hacerlo. Pero si se enferman de gripe, tendrán que comerse lo que yo les prepare. —endureció su gesto ante la protesta que veía venir de su hija—. Sin excepciones, Yoshino.

Ambos asintieron, y Aldebarán no desperdició un solo segundo para ir hasta donde sus pies no tocaban fondo. Sin soltar el ramo de flores y con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, les hizo señas a su familia de que ahí lo dejaría. Una vez seguro de que su regalo sería aceptado, regresó a la orilla con brazadas torpes y la alegría aún al tope.

— ¿Lista para saltar las olas? —Yoshino asintió fervientemente y tomó las manos de su padre para comenzar con el juego.

Y ante las risas de sus seres queridos en la orilla del mar, Shaina no pudo evitar sentir que se le olvidaba algo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Yoshino estaba tan cansada que no opuso resistencia a irse a dormir.

Más tarde, Aldebarán y Shaina se quedaron en la cocina compartiendo una copa de vino y opiniones acerca de año nuevo.

En algún punto de la conversación, Shaina decidió caminar hasta el calendario que mantenía colgado al lado del frigorífico. Ése día estaba marcado con un círculo, y se preguntó qué fecha especial estaba celebrando para tenerla remarcada en el calendario.

Aldebarán la observó extrañado, y tras notar su fijación sobre el trozo de papel también se dedicó a pensar una posible razón de que estuviera tan ensimismada.

—Hoy… en vísperas de año nuevo… ocurrió la batalla contra los caballeros de bronce cuando se rebelaron contra el Santuario, ¿no? ―ensimismada como estaba, la santa de Ofiuco apenas notó cuando Aldebarán había llegado a su lado; logró disimular su sorpresa y se hizo un poco al lado para que él pudiera apreciar mejor el calendario—. ¿Perdiste a alguien querido?

Shaina sintió que se le iba el aire de nuevo ante aquella pregunta tan directa. Recordar todas las batallas que le siguieron a esa… había sido demasiado para su yo de dieciséis años, amazona o no. Por supuesto que había perdido a alguien querido. Más de uno.

—Cassios era mi aprendiz. —le dijo, soltando el calendario y observando una de las esquinas del cuarto con melancolía—. Él compitió contra Seiya por la armadura de pegaso… —soltó una risa pequeña al recordar cómo había terminado aquella batalla, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a uno de sus oídos, bastante segura de que podía sentir la sangre escurrirse como le pasó a él—. Obviamente perdió, pero eso no quería decir que él hubiera sido malo aprendiendo.

Aldebarán se recargó contra el frigorífico, atento a lo que Shaina tuviera que decir, y tras tragar grueso, prosiguió. —Él estaba enamorado de mí, pero también sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Seiya. —la mano que estaba en su oído bajó hasta su mejilla, donde sentía enormemente la falta de su máscara de amazona—. Y me respetó bastante. Lo último que hizo fue sacrificarse para salvar a Seiya porque creyó que es lo que hubiera querido.

La estancia se mantuvo en silencio, ambos en respeto de aquel que falleció hacía años. De repente un suave tono le llegó a la cabeza al taurino, quien dejó su copa sobre el pretil, así como la de Shaina, y la posicionó como aquella vez que estaban bailando bossa nova.

— _Beija-me, beija-me muito…_ —sabía que la canción era un tanto anticuada, y más considerando el humor tan sombrío que tenía ella. Pero necesitaba ese respiro del remordimiento en su alma, y si podía, él intentaría dárselo—.  _Como se fosses partir… para não mais voltar…_

Y ella no supo si fue el alcohol, la melancolía o la soledad, pero no se opuso demasiado a la necesidad de recargarse en su pecho. Sintió más nostalgia ante la melodía y se encontró tarareando la versión en italiano que recordaba a su madre cantar una vez. — _Baciami… baciami tanto… come in un ultimo bacio d'amor…_

Aldebarán sonrió ligeramente al escucharla. No sabía por qué ella casi nunca hablaba en italiano. No le molestaría no comprender una sola palabra de una voz tan cantarina. — _Como se fosse este beijo… o beijo do adeus…_ —atento a si había algún cambio en su postura, dejó que sus brazos la envolvieran por completo. La sintió tensarse un poco, pero después de un par de segundos, se volvió a relajar—. Cassios no querría que te lamentaras su muerte todos los años, él querría que vivieras tu vida con tu ímpetu y tu carácter fuerte. No le importaría demasiado si lo olvidaras, porque al fin y al cabo, el olvido es el alivio del corazón, ¿no?

—El olvido es la muerte del corazón(1). —Aldebarán rodó los ojos.

—Entonces no lo olvides, pero no lo recuerdes siempre. —Se separó de ella pero mantuvo sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Al pasar los años, la memoria, al igual que todo nuestro cuerpo, envejece. Es un proceso que no puedes evitar y que no deberías lamentar. —suavizó sus facciones y dejó salir una minúscula risa que sonaba más como un exhalo—. Puede que tu mente olvide, pero tu cosmo y la esencia de tu espíritu lo mantendrán con vida. —se viró para dejar las copas en el lavaplatos y revisó una vez más el reloj en su muñeca—. Iré a revisar que Yoshino esté bien y no se haya enfermado de gripe.

Sus pasos le hicieron eco en los pasillos y en la cabeza de Shaina. Recordó vagamente lo que su madre le había dicho de la intérprete original de la canción. Una muchacha que a sus dieciséis años había recibido su primer beso. Recordó a su yo de dieciséis años, quien nunca recibió un beso de quien entonces (y aún ahora) fuese su primer amor. Con la saliva de nuevo arremolinada en su garganta y una mano temblorosa en sus labios, pensó de manera inconsciente que incluso ahora no había recibido dicho beso.

Observó extrañada al calendario que aún colgaba en la pared, y por los minutos siguientes, lo único que pudo hacer es observar. Con algo de reluctancia y el corazón en la garganta, Shaina arrancó el calendario de la pared para tirarlo al cesto de basura. Apenas escuchando a Aldebarán se dio cuenta de que con el pasar de los años, la memoria se vuelve fraudulenta. Sólo espera que su corazón no lo haga.

Porque olvidarlos era darlos por muertos.

* * *

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Shaina arqueó una ceja y dejó de lado el libro que estaba leyendo para observar a su hija, quien le extendía una caja envuelta en papel con estampado de corderitos. En su mente trató de visualizar la fecha a la que estaban y recordó que hacía tres semanas habían celebrado el Hinamatsuri(2).

Oh. Así que sí era 24 de marzo.

Vaya que el tiempo pasaba volando.

Con una sonrisa aceptó la caijta que le ofrecía así como un abrazo. —Gracias, aunque no era necesario. —si ni siquiera ella misma lo recordaba—. ¿Tu padre te ayudó a comprarlo? —era la respuesta más obvia. ¿De qué otra manera podría haberlo envuelto. Rio ante el detalle de Aldebarán de decorarlo con algo que aludiera a su signo.

Yoshino asintió y soltó una risita. Por el momento su padre no se encontraba ahí porque había ido a una misión.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lado? —podrían ir a comer a uno de esos cafés temáticos, o a algún parque de diversiones.

La niña se quedó pensando por unos segundos antes de entusiasmarse con una de sus ideas. — ¡Sundae zodiacal, sundae zodiacal! —Shaina rodó los ojos. Sólo la habían llevado una vez y de repente Yoshino quería probarlos todos uno a la vez.

* * *

Llegada la noche y tras un día entero de andar por ahí, regresaron a casa y la arropó, agradeciéndole una vez más por festejarle su cumpleaños.

Regresó a la sala y tomó el regalo que le entregó Yoshino. No lo había abierto en su momento porque se le había olvidado, a decir verdad. Aunque si su hija le preguntara, preferiría hacerlo en un momento que pudiera apreciarlo por completo. Y le sorprendió bastante que ella no insistiera en que lo abriera al momento.

Rasgó con cuidado el papel de regalo, aún riendo para sí ante el estampado de corderitos. Y encima de la caja, había una carta.

" _Feliz cumpleaños, Shaina._

_Sé que para ti este tipo de fechas no es nada especial, considerando que toda nuestra vida entrenamos para dedicársela a Athena. Pero un poco de descanso entre cada misión y un poco de mimos no es nada malo. Y así como tú eres la primera que insiste en comprarle regalos a Yoshino, ella me preguntó sin cesar por tu cumpleaños para poder celebrarlo, aunque existiera la posibilidad de que no lo celebráramos juntos. Yoshino te quiere bastante. No lo olvides. Vive por ella._

—Aldebarán."

Debajo de la carta encontró una tarjeta con unos trazos negros. "Feliz cumpleaños mamá." Supuso que lo había hecho en clase de caligrafía, y pudo ver que el maestro le había remarcado con lápiz por dónde iban los trazos. El aroma a encino de la tinta le enterneció, así como los pequeños errores en los caracteres.

Aún si su memoria envejecía con el pasar de los años, su corazón seguría latiendo, y su espíritu seguiría luchando por su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> (1): El kanji de olvidar 「忘(れる)」está conformado por los kanjis de "difunto" y "corazón/espíritu". Para aprenderme cómo se dibujaba el kanji, me hice la frase de "las cosas olvidadas están muertas para el corazón".
> 
> (2): El Hinamatsuri es "el festival de las muñecas" que se celebra el 3 de marzo, las niñas hacen muñecas y los ponen en distintos niveles de un altar. Una vez pasado el 3 de marzo, se retiran las muñecas, se cree que si se tardan en quitarlas, es augurio de que la niña tardará en casarse.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
